Through Our Eye's:Story of three Little Mutant's
by hikari123
Summary: This story is about three little mutant's who are found by the Ninja turtles. Please REVIEW but no FLAMES please.
1. Chapter 1

It all started one cold winter night in the City of New York in a dark alley there were three little mutant's one of the little mutant's  
was a lime green colored turtle who was about four years old and the older mutant was a tiger with orange colored fur.  
And had black silverish stripe's with piercing green eye's the mutant tiger was about six yeasr old and the last little mutant  
was another forest green colored turtle who was about five years old and had bright blue eye's.

"What are we gonna do now Conan?". Asked the five year old turtle

"Calm down Hunter it's all right". Conan said to the forest green turtle

"But Conan my little brother's hurt we've gotta get help". Said Hunter who was worried about his little brother

The younger four year old lime green turtle had been hurt when the three mutant's had broken out of the Shredder's lair  
when they were being treated poorly by them Conan was the leader of their little group he had to protect them with his life.  
The mutant tiger had hoped that they wouldn't be found by that Shred head or by the foot clan otherwise they would be in trouble  
and Conan couldn't afford to get anyone else hurt since Hunter's little brother already had gotten hurt by the walking tin can.

"Conan we've got to get out of here". Hunter said to his comrad

"I know that Hunter but we can't be seen by the humans". Conan said well almost yelled to his friend

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER THERE GUY'S.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO PLEASE BE NICE AND NO FLAMES.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in a different alley a young female mutant turtle was trying to find her comrads  
Conan Hunter and little Bello the young female turtle was starting to worry about her friends.  
Wherever they were they would surely need her help but how she didn't know where they were  
and what's worse was that little Bello was injured because of that walking tin can called the Shredder.

"Conan, Hunter Bello where are you guys?". Said the female turtle

The female turtle was just about to head into another alley when she got surrounded by the foot ninjas  
the turtle had started backing up untill she had her black shell against the wall the foot ninjas began to advance on her.

Meanwhile back in the alley where Conan Hunter and Bello were they had company as well  
four giant turtles who looked like Conan's friends had found them then the mutant tiger noticed a mutant lion cub.  
And he hates Lions with a passion especially cub's Conan unsheathed his claws and started to attack the young lion cub who  
didn't want to fight back.

"You better stay out of my way cub". Conan threatened the Lion cub

"Kanja don't fight you no fighting". Kanja said to the tiger cub

Then when Conan was about to fight once more he heard someone screaming very loudly which  
had begun hurting his ears same with the lion cub.

* * *

OK SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK LUNA EVA HAMATO AND KRAYLA PIPHER FOR REVIEWING.

AND NALA162024 FOR HELPING ME WITH THE FEMALE TURTLES NAME WHICH WILL BE MENTIONED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

"What that noise?". Kanja asked while holding his ears together

"Conan that's Justice she's in trouble". Hunter said to his tiger friend

Conan growled under his breath and he mumbled about something Hunter could make out that he was saying  
something about Justice being a pain the forest green turtle looked behind him to see if his little brother was still.  
There but he wasn't a swift of panic filled the young turtles eye's but when he had heard giggling Hunter looked to  
where the older turtles were and saw his little brother playing with the turtle wearing the orange mask.

"Hey Leo check this little dude out". Michaelangelo said to his elder brother

Leonardo walked over to where Mikey was with the little turtle once he was with the two  
the blue masked turtle kneeled down to the little turtle and smiled at him.

"Hello there young one what's your name?". Leonardo gently asked the lime green turtle

"Me Bello 'ho you?". He said in his sweet innocent little voice

"I'm Leonardo Bello can you tell me how you got that scar?". Leonardo gently asked the little turtle

"I don't wanna tell you". Bello said to Leonardo while tears were forming in his eye's

"It's okay Bello you don't have to tell us right now". Leonardo said gently to the little turtle

* * *

OK SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER'S A LITTLE SHORT.

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF BELLO?.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

Little Bello looked at Leonardo's kind expression the four year old turtle smiled at him  
Leonardo gently put his hand the the little turtles right shoulder and smiled back.  
But when Hunter saw the elder turtle touching his brother he growled at the blue masked  
wearing turtle who was touching his little brother.

"Leave my brother alone". Hunter yelled at the blue masked wearing turtle

"Easy young one I'm not going to hurt your brother". Leonardo gently said to the forest green turtle

"Bwother it kay he nice". Bello said to his older brother

Hunter had to agree with his baby brother Conan had gotten the feeling that Justice was going  
to be needing their help.

"Bwother Justie need's help". Bello said in his sweet innocent voice

"I know Bello but what can we do we can't fight". Hunter said to his little brother.

"Weo help us?". Bello asked Leonardo who nodded to the small group

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF LITTLE BELLO?.

ALSO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	5. Chapter 5

Leonardo looked at the small group then to his brother's who all nodded  
the blue masked wearing turtle then told the small group that they will help them.  
Find their friend and rescue her while the elder turtle was talking to the younger turtles  
Conan started acting very strange his body started glowing a redish black glow.

"Man what's happening to that little dude?". The orange mask wearing turtle asked

"Uh oh whenever Conan get's angry he changes". Hunter said to the elder turtles

Conan then let out a huge roar as his body started changing to a different color once the transformation was complete  
Conan now had a different look which scared poor little Bello and Kanja the lime green four year old turtle hid behind Leonardo.  
The mutant tiger now had a black coat and white stripe's and now instead of his piercing green eye's Conan now had blood-red  
glowing eye's that really freaked out Michaelangelo.

"Woah dude that is so totally freaky". Michaelangelo said to his brother Donatello who was beside him

"I have to agree with you on that one Mikey". Donatello said to his little brother

Leonardo looked at the four year old turtle who was hiding behind him he then gently picked the younger turtle  
up and held him close Conan then left the alleyway to find his friend Justice who was probably in trouble.  
Bello looked around for Conan but he couldn't see him Bello started to whimper Leonardo heard Bello's little whimper  
the elder turtle started to rub Bello's back to try and calm him down.

Meanwhile Conan had started running to where his friend Justice was once he got to where she was  
the mutant tiger noticed that she was surrounded by foot ninjas.

"Conan help me please". Justice yelled to her friend

(Song in background ends)

**_Is it true what they say? Are we too blind to find the way?...  
Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today...  
Come into my world, See through my eye's...  
Try to understand, Don't want to lose what we have..._**

"Justice hang on". Conan said to his friend

The mutant tiger was just about to go into battle against the foot ninjas when  
he heard familiar battle cries he looked behind him and saw those ninja turtles.

**_We've been dreaming but who can deny...  
It's the best way of living between the truth and the lies..._**

Leonardo had put Bello down and told him and Hunter to hide somewhere while they handle  
the fighting Hunter agreed and took his little brother and hid.

**_See who I am, break through the surface...  
Reach for my hand, Let's show them that we can...  
Free our minds and find a way, the world is in our hands...  
This is not the end..._**

Leonardo then told his brother's that they will fight together not alone and to protect the young ones  
from any danger the brother's all nodded to their leader.

**_Fear is withering the soul at the point of no return...  
We must be the change we wish to see...  
I'll come into your world, See through your eye's...  
I'll try to understand before we lose what we have..._**

Bello then noticed a foot ninja behind his brother Hunter and was going to hurt him  
Hunter turned around and saw a foot ninja.

The foot ninja raised his weapon in the air and he brought it down and harmed the five year old turtle  
Leonardo noticed that he got angry at the foot ninja for harming a poor defenceless little turtle.

"Bwother pwease 'ake up?". Bello tried to wake up his brother who was lying down on the ground bleeding to death

**_We just can't stop believing 'cause we have to try...  
We can rise above theie truth and their lies..._**

**_See who I am, break through the surface...  
Reach for my hand, Let's show them that we can...  
Free our minds and find a way, the world is in our hands...  
This is not the end..._**

The foot ninja was about to harm Bello but when he brought the weapon down it didn't hit the baby turtle  
the weapon had it Leonardo's swords the blue masked wearing turtle was really angry at the foot ninja.

**_See who I am, Break through the surface...  
reach for my hand, Let's show them that we can...  
free our minds and find a way, the world is in our hands...  
This is not the end..._**

Hear the silence preaching my blame...  
Will our strength remain if their power reign's?...

See who I am, Break through the surface...  
Reach for my hand, Let's show them that we can...  
Free our minds and find a way, the world is in our hands...

Leonardo then kicked the ninja and sended him flying into the air once he was gone Leo  
kneeled down to the little turtle he checked the five year old turtle to see if he all right.

**_See who I am, Break through the surface...  
Reach for my hand, Let's show them that we can...  
Free our minds and find a way, the world is in our hands...  
This is not the end..._**

(Song in background ends)

Conan noticed that Hunter had been seriously hurt by the foot ninja now he was going to kill every  
single one of them.

* * *

OK WOW THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO FOR HUNTER I DON'T THINK HE'LL SURVIVE.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG SEE WHO I AM IT'S OWNED BY WITHIN TEMPTATION.


	6. Chapter 6 We Are Broken

Bello put his tiny hand on Hunter's shoulder suddenly the forest green turtle went limp and just wasn't  
moving anymore Bello was now getting worried about his older brother who was not moving tears were welling.  
Up in the younger turtles eye's Leonardo noticed that Hunter was not moving anymore which could only mean one thing  
Hunter was gone but Leo did not want to tell Bello that though.

"Leo come on oh fearless leader we need help over here". Raphael yelled to his blue banded brother

"Raph I can't leave the young one here by himself now". Leonardo yelled to his hotheaded brother

Leonardo looked at the tiny turtle that was trying desperately waking his brother up  
the blue masked turtle then told the little turtle that his brother wasn't going to come back.  
Bello then began to cry Justice felt sorry for her little friend but she had to worry about her safety  
first Conan was trying his best protecting her but a foot ninja had cornered him and was about to harm him.  
When Kanja grabbed the ninja by the leg and started biting him the foot ninja groaned in pain when Kanja bit and scratched him  
on the leg Conan was wrong about the lion cub he thanked Kanja for helping him.

"Thanks Kanja sorry about the way I acted earlier". Conan said to the lion cub

"It ok I not angry at you be friends?". Kanja asked the mutant tiger who nodded

Meanwhile Bello who was crying just got up and ran away from Leonardo and his brother's body  
Leonardo tried to stop Bello but he was already gone from the alley and now most of the foot ninjas noticed that and followed him.

(Song in background starts)

**_I am outside...  
And I've been waiting for the sun...  
And with my wide eye's...  
I've seen worlds that don't belong..._**

Bello was in another alleyway looking very sad and lonely without his brother  
even though he still had his friends he still wanted his brother.

**_My mouth is dry...  
With words I cannot verbalize...  
Tell me why we live like this..._**

Keep me safe inside...  
Your arms like towers...  
Tower over me, yeah...

"Bwother pwease come back pwease". Bello said to himself not even noticing the foot ninjas behind him

**_'Cause we are broken...  
What must we do to restore...  
Our innocence...  
And oh, the promise we adored...  
Give us life again...  
'Cause we just wanna be whole..._**

Lock the doors...  
'Cause I'd like to capture this voice...  
That came to me tonight...  
So everyone will have a choice...

Bello then sat down and started crying all he wants is his brother back and nothing else  
but he didn't know that the foot ninjas were behind him.

"Bwother why you 'eave me?". Bello quietly said to himself

**_And under the red lights...  
I'll show myself it wasn't forged...  
We're at war, we live like this..._**

'Cause we are broken...  
What must we do to restore...  
Our innocence...  
And oh, the promise we adored...  
Give us life again...  
'Cause we just wanna be whole...

Bello then heard a noise behind him and quickly turned around the lime green turtle started shaking  
he was scared now no one was around to protect him but then he noticed a man wearing a hockey mask.

"Hey you stinky foot ninjas come pick on someone your own size ya creeps". The man said to the foot ninjas

**_Tower over me...  
Tower over me...  
And I'll take the truth at any cost..._**

'Cause we are broken...  
What must we do to restore...  
Our innocence...  
And oh, the promise we adored...  
Give us life again...  
'Cause we just wanna be whole...

(Background song ends)

"Hey kid get behind me and I'll protect you". The masked man said

"Pwease don't hurt me mister". Bello said in his innocent voice

* * *

OK WOW ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER.

OK SO WHO DO YOU THINK THIS MASKED MAN IS?.

ALSO i WOULD LIKE TO THANK NALA162024 FOR HELPING ME CHOSE THE SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER.

THE SONG IS WE ARE BROKEN BY PARAMORE I DON'T OWN IT.

ALSO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	7. Chapter 7

The masked man kept telling Bello to get behind him while he tried to face off these foot ninjas  
that had surrounded them but Bello didn't budge from his spot he was really frightened of the masked man.  
And foot ninjas he now wished that he had his big brother with him the lime green turtle then hid behind  
the masked man who was glaring at the foot ninjas.

"Just stay behind me kid and you'll be safe". The masked man said to little Bello

"Pwease don't let them take me mister". Bello said to the masked man

"Don't worry kid I ain't about to let a bunch of stupid ninjas take ya". The masked man said to Bello

The foot ninjas then crowded them the masked man looked at the foot ninja and smiled he used his hockey stick  
and slammed it into the foot ninjas stomach the foot ninja then landed onto the ground moaning in pain.

"You stinky foot ninjas I've got more for all of ya". The masked man said to the foot ninjas

The little lime green turtle then heard familiar battlecry's he looked up and saw the four adult turtles with the lion cub  
and his two friends Conan and Justice the older turtles jumped off the roof and landed right infront of the masked man.  
And Bello the lime green turtle then felt someone picking him up and putting him on that back of a shell he looked at the turtle  
who picked him up it was Leonardo the blue masked turtle then told Bello to hang on tight.

"Hold on to me Bello and keep your head low". Leonardo instructed Bello the little turtle did as Leo ordered

* * *

OK SORRY IF IT'S SHORT I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER.

I HOPE CASEY WAS IN CHARACTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Casey need any help dude?". Michaelangelo asked his friend Casey

"Nah I got everything under control Mikey". Casey Jones said to the orange masked turtle

Little Bello held on tight to Leonardo's shell while the blue masked turtle defended him from the foot ninjas  
the lime green turtle then noticed a foot ninja behind the masked man who was busy paying attention to the foot.  
Ninjas infront of him Bello then told the masked man to watch out behind him Casey turtned around and knocked the  
foot ninja out with his hockey stick.

"Thanks little buddy your ok kid". Casey said to Bello who was on Leo's back

Leonardo then noticed that Kanja was having a little trouble with some foot ninjas the blue masked turtle then handed  
Bello over to Donatello Leo told Donny to get back to the lair with Bello and to keep him safe untill he and the other's come.

"Leo are you sure?". Donatello asked his brother

"Yes I'm sure Donny just get Bello to safety". Leonardo ordered Donatello

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

WHAT SHOULD DONATELLO DO ANY IDEA'S?.


	9. Chapter 9

While Donatello left with Bello Leonardo went to help Kanja who was in serious trouble  
with the foot ninjas the mutant lion cub had gotten himself pinned under a foot ninjas foot.  
The foot ninja then slammed his foot down on Kanja's back making the lion cub yelp in pain  
now that made Leonardo angry he went after the foot ninja who had hurt his son.

"Kanja are you all right son?". Leonardo asked his young son who tried to get up but couldn't

"I think so daddy". Kanja said to his father

"Kanja you ok?". Conan asked his new friend

Kanja nodded to his tiger friend who then turned his head to the foot ninja he was going to make that foot ninja  
pay for what he had done to Kanja Conan let out a long and ferocious roar at all the foot ninjas.

Meanwhile inside the sewers Donatello had gotten Bello down to the lair safely once they were safe  
Donatello then decided to check Bello's wounds but once he got to the lime green turtle Bello ran from him.  
The purple masked turtle didn't understand why the little baby turtle didn't want him near Donatello tried to get near him  
but once again Bello ran from him and he hid as well.

"Come on little guy I'm not going to hurt you". Donatello said to the little baby turtle

Donatello then saw Bello hiding underneath the chair in the living room the purple masked turtle  
walked over to where the little baby turtle he kneeled down to the little turtle.

"Hey come on little guy I just want to take a look at you". Donatello gently said to the little turtle

The little turtle didn't know if he should trust this older turtle he was still frightened of him  
he wasn't afraid of the one that wore the blue mask.

""Come here Bello come on". Donatello said to little Bello

* * *

OK I HOPE THERE WAS DETAIL IN THIS CHAPTER.

ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK DONATELLO COULD GET BELLO TO COME OUT FROM HIS HIDING SPOT?.

WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	10. Chapter 10 Not While I'm Around

Meanwhile back at the fight scene Leonardo was just about to kill the foot ninja who had harm  
his son Kanja that foot ninja wasn't going to get away with that Leonardo jumped into the air.  
And did a spilt kick at the foot ninja leaving him completely knocked out the blue masked turtle  
then went back to help his son up who had two broken ribs.

"Here Kanja let me help you up". Leonardo said to his young son

"Daddy I hurt". Kanja said to his father

"I know Kanja I know". Leo calmly said to his son

Meanwhile Donatello was still having trouble getting Bello to come to him the little baby turtle was still hiding  
underneath the chair Donatello then noticed master Splinter was watching him the giant mutated rat came over to where.  
Donatello was Splinter noticed a tiny baby turtle who looked very frightened the purple masked turtle asked his sensai  
if he knew any idea's how to get the little one out.

"Donatello have you not tried gently singing to him my son". Master Splinter said to his son

"I'll try anything sensai". Donatello said to Master Splinter

The purple masked turtle watched as his father and sensai left to go back to meditating.

(Donatello starts singing softly to bello)

**_Nothing's gonna harm you Bello, Not while I'm around...  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around...  
Foot ninjas and Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays...  
I'll send them howling, I don't care, I've got ways..._**

Donatello's singing was working a little Bello had his head peeking out from underneath the chair  
the purple masked turtle saw Bello's tear-stained face looking at him.

**_No one's gonna hurt you Bello, No one's gonna dare...  
Other's can desert you, not to worry, whistle I'll be there...  
Demon's will charm you with a smile for awhile...  
But In time nothing can harm you, not while I'm around..._**

"Hey little guy it's ok come out". Donatello quietly said to the baby turtle

"You won't 'urt me?". Bello asked the older turtle

"I would never harm you". Donatello said to the lime green baby turtle

**_Being close and clever ain't like being true...  
I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you like some..._**

No one's gonna harm you Bello, Not while I'm around...  
Other's can desert you, not to worry, whistle I'll be there...  
Demon's will charm you with a smile for awhile...  
Bit In time nothing can harm you, Not while I'm around...

(Donatello ends the song)

The singing had worked it got Bello to come out of his hiding spot the lime green turtle  
climbed into Donatello's lap and started to cuddle with him.

"Don't worry Bello it's ok". Donatello gently said to Bello who instantly fell asleep

* * *

OK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF BELLO AND DONATELLO?.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO DID I GET SPLINTER IN CHARACTER?.

AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG NOT WHILE I'M AROUND IT BELONGS TO SWEENEY TODD.

I'D LIKE TO THANK NALA162024 FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA TO USE THE SONG THANK YOU.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile back at the battlefield the foot ninjas began to retreat the turtles had won that round  
but they will be back Leonardo thought the blue masked turtle wondered how little Bello was doing with Donny.

"Come on guys let's go home". Leonardo said to his brother's and the other mutant's

"You said it Leo". Raphael said to his brother

"Daddy we go home now?". Kanja asked his dad

"Yeah Kanja we're going home now". Leo said to his son

Back at the lair Donatello had wrapped little Bello with some bandages and he checked him for anymore injuries  
thankfully he didn't have anymore Donny smiled as the child slept peacefully on his bed the baby turtle had gone through.  
Then Donatello noticed someone coming into the lair he saw that it was the guys with the two other mutant's  
the purple masked turtle had never seen a mutant tiger before.

"Hey Donny how's Bello?". Leonardo asked his younger brother

"He's ok now Leo but be quiet I just got him to sleep". Donatello said to his brother

Justice the female turtle felt sad she had lost her friend Hunter to the foot ninjas now it was up to her to protect  
Bello from them.

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FEEL FREE TO PM ME OR SAY IT IN A REVIEW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	12. Chapter 12

Later that night the turtles have gave their new guests some rooms to sleep in  
Donatello however had let little Bello use his room for the night the purple masked turtle.  
Couldn't help but smile at the baby turtle the lime green baby turtle reminded Donatello  
so much of how small and young he was when he was little Bello was sleeping peacefully untill he had a bad dream.

(Inside Bello's dream)

**_Little Bello was with his mother father and brother his father was a ninja  
who wore a blue and purple mask one night Bello's family had gotten surrounded.  
By the foot ninjas and the Shredder who glared at them Bello's father Nightblade  
had told his family to run and that he will take care of the foot ninjas and Shredder._**

"You can't fight them by yourself". Bello's mother said to his father

"I can and I will Thundara". NightBlade said to his wife

"Protect the children Thundara". He said while going after the Shredder

Thundara then told her children to run and never look back ever Bello's brother Hunter  
nodded to their mother as he held his brother close to him as they ran and hid from the foot ninjas.  
Then Bello saw his mother had gotten shot in the chest tears were welling up in his eye's  
as he also saw his father getting killed as well.

(Bello's dream ends)

Little Bello woke up screaming and crying which had woken Donatello up as well as the other's  
the purple masked turtle walked into his room to find Bello with teary eye's and was crying.

"Hey Bello what's the matter little guy?". Donatello said to Bello

"Yo dude do you realize what time it is bro?". Michaelangelo said to Donatello

"Hey I got this Mikey go back to bed". Donatello said to his tired brother

Michaelangelo nodded and went back to bed Leonardo stayed with Donatello so that he can  
try and help him get little Bello back to sleep.

"Need any help Donny?". Leonardo asked his purple masked brother

"No I'm good Leo". Donatello said to his older brother who nodded and went back to bed

"Hey Bello did you have a bad dream little guy?". Donny gently asked Bello who was still crying

The purple masked turtle gently picked him up and he started to rub his back  
the little turtle cudcled next to Donatello.

* * *

OK WELL I HOPE THE DREAM WASN'T CORNY.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I HOPE I GOT DONATELLO IN CHARACTER.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	13. Chapter 13

As Donatello looked at the sobbing little turtle in his arms the purple masked turtle had thought  
about maybe raising Bello since the little guy is now alone ever since his brother Hunter got killed by the foot.  
Donatello wished that he would've been there to save Bello's brother then the little turtle wouldn't have to be alone  
the purple masked turtle noticed that Bello had moved from his arms and was now back on the bed.

"Bello what's the matter little guy?". Donatello asked the little turtle

"Me miss my bwother 'unter". Bello said to Donny while crying

"It's ok Bello I know you miss your brother". Donatello gently said to the little turtle

Then Donatallo noticed a blue and purple shredded mask hanging out of Bello's shell the purple masked turtle  
wanted to ask Bello where he had gotten that mask.

"Bello who's mask is that?". Donatello asked the little turtle

"Mask belonged to my papa he great ninja". Bello said to Donatello

"What happened to your father Bello?". Donny asked

"He gone same with mama". Bello said while tears were falling from his eye's

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S? I'LL BE GRATEFUL.

SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF DONATELLO AND BELLO?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	14. Chapter 14 Fighter

Bello then told Donatello about his real parents and how they died from the foot ninjas  
and how his father was a great ninja Donatello could then see tears coming from Bello's eye's.  
The purple masked turtle told Bello that it was ok and that he unstood that it was hard to  
talk about your parents death.

Meanwhile in the other room where Michaelangelo was he noticed the young female turtle  
was using Raphael's punching bag the orange masked turtle continued to watch her.

"Hey Mikey I ain't getting any sleep because I could here someone punching". Raphael said to his little brother Michaelangelo

"I know Raph but it's not me it's Justice dude". Mikey said hoping his hothead brother wouldn't hit him

The two older turtles watched Justice who was now kicking the punching bag  
in total anger she still missed her friend Hunter.

(Background music starts)

**_After all you put me through...  
You'd think I'd despise you...  
But in the end...  
I wanna thank you for you made me that much stronger..._**

Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true...  
Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up...  
'Cause I've had enough...  
You were there by my side always down for the ride...  
But your joy ride came down in flames...  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mhm...

Raphael was starting to like the female turtles attidude for seeing as she was  
kicking and punching away at his punching bag.

**_After all of that stealing and cheating you probably think that...  
I hold resentment for you...  
But, uh,uh, oh no, you're wrong...  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know...  
Just how capable I am to pull through...  
So I wanna say thank you...  
'Cause it..._**

Makes me that much stronger...  
Makes me work a little bit harder...  
Makes me that much wiser...  
Thanks for making me a fighter...  
Made me learn a little bit faster...  
Made my skin a little bit thicker...  
Makes me that much smarter...  
Thanks for making me a fighter...

Justice couldn't help herself from punching that bag of Raphael's she pretended it was  
one of those foot ninjas that hurt her friend Hunter.

"Oh Hunter I will avenge you". Justice thought to herself

**_Never, saw it coming...  
All of, your backstabbing...  
Just so, you could cash in...  
On a good thing before I realized your game...  
I heard, you're going around...  
Playing, the victim now...  
But don't, even begin...  
Feeling I'm the one to blame...  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh..._**

After all the fights and lies...  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore...  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over...  
'Cause if it wasn't for all your torture...  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down...  
So I wanna say thank you...

Michaelangelo then saw Leonardo with Kanja and Conan the blue masked turtle looked at  
the female turtle the one named Justice.

**_Makes me that much stronger...  
Makes me work a little bit harder...  
It makes me that much wiser...  
Thanks for making me a fighter...  
Made me learn a little bit faster...  
Made my skin a little bit thicker...  
Makes me that much smarter...  
So thanks for making me a fighter..._**

How could this man I thought I knew...  
Turn out to be unjust and so cruel...  
Could only see the good in you...  
Pretended to not to see the truth...  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself...  
Through living in denial...  
But in the end you'll see...  
YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME...

"Hey guys what's Justice doing up so late?". Leonardo asked his two brother's

"I don't know Leo I ain't about to ask her". Raphael said to Leonardo

**_I am a fighter and I...  
I ain't gonna stop...  
There is no turning back...  
I've had enough..._**

Makes me that much stronger...  
Makes me work a little bit harder...  
Makes me that much wiser...  
Thanks for making me a fighter...  
Made me learn a little bit faster...  
Made my skin a little bit thicker...  
Makes me that much smarter...  
thanks for making me a fighter...

Thought I would forget, but I...  
I remember...  
Cause I remeber...  
I remember...

(Background song ends)

"Uh guy's I think Justice can here us". Michaelangelo said to his brother's

The three turtles turned around and saw that Justice was looking at them  
like they were guilty of something.

* * *

OK WELL I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO I DONT OWN THE SONG FIGHTER CHRISTINA AQUILERA DOES.

I THOUGHT THAT IT SUITED JUSTICE.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	15. Chapter 15

Little Bello really liked Donatello for the purple masked turtle reminded him of his father  
the young turtle wanted to really know more about Donatello the little turtle then noticed Donatello.  
Was looking at his computer since they were in his room Bello had never seen a computer before  
Donatello looked at Bello who was intriqued with his computer he picked the little turtle up and sat him down.

"What that?'. Bello asked Donatello

"It's a computer Bello you use it for work or you can play games on it". Donatello said to Bello

Donatello could definately see that the little turtle was starting to get tired as he noticed  
it was around two in the morning Donatello rubbed his eye's he too was getting tired.  
The purple masked turtle looked at Bello who had fallen asleep on him Donatello gently picked him  
up and gently layed him down on his bed.

"Goodnight little Bello". Donatello whispered quietly to the little turtle

* * *

OK SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

SO I WAS THINKING THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER I SHOULD TO A FEW YEARS HAS PAST?.

WHAT DO YOU THINK?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES ALLOWED.


	16. Chapter 16 I'll Make A Turtle Out Of You

A few years has past since Bello, Justice and Conan came into the turtles lives Conan was a young fifteen year old  
his fur color changed it was now a dark orange with black and gold stripes he also has a light auburn mane growing in.  
Bello was a young ten year old he was adopted by Donatello and Justice was now a young sixteen year old teenager  
she had developed a certain crush for Raphael though she'll never admit it.

One day in the lair the four younger mutants were in the dojo being trained by Leonardo  
the blue masked turtle was training Bello, Justice, Conan and Kanja.

"Conan train with less fear, Bello practice your stance more". Leonardo instructed his young students

"Good work Justice, Kanja pay attention". He ordered

(Leonardo starts singing)

**_Let's get down to business- to defeat the Shredder...  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?...  
You're the saddest bunch I've ever met...  
But you can bet before we're through...  
Mister, I'll make a turtle out of you..._**

Bello tried to get his stance right but everytime he tried he kept falling onto the ground  
making Leonardo dissappointed in him.

"Keep on doing your stance Bello". Leonardo instructed Bello while Donatello was watching them

**_Tranquil as a forest...  
But a fire within...  
Once you find your center...  
You are sure to win...  
You're a spineless pale pathetic lot...  
And you haven't got a clue...  
Somehow I'll make a turtle out of you..._**

Kanja payed full attention to his father's instruction's he did not want to disappoint him  
the young fifteen year old did his move well not perfect but well enough to please Leonardo.

"Good work Kanja". Leonardo said to his son

(Kanja, Bello, Conan and Justice sing)

**_I'm never going to catch my breath...  
Say goodbye to those who knew me...  
Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym...  
This guy's got 'em scared to death...  
Hope he doesn't see right through me...  
Now I really wish that I knew how to swim..._**

Be a turtle...  
We must be swift as a coursing river...  
Be a turtle...  
With all the force of a great typhoon...  
Be a turtle...  
With all the strenght of a raging fire...  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon...

Donatello watched Leonardo train Bello he knew that his son didn't like to fight  
but he needed to be trained if he wanted to defend himself.

(Leonardo continues the song)

**_Time is racing toward us till the Shredder arrives...  
Heed my every order and you might survive...  
You're unsuited for the rage of war...  
So pack up, go home you're through...  
How could I make a turtle out of you?..._**

(Bello, Conan, Kanja and Justice finishes the song)

**_Be a turtle...  
We must be swift as a coursing river...  
Be a turtle...  
With all the force of a great typhoon...  
Be a turtle...  
With all the strenght of a raging fire...  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon..._**

**_Be a turtle...  
We must be swift as a coursing river...  
Be a turtle...  
With all the force of a great typhoon...  
Be a turtle...  
With all the strenght of a raging fire...  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon..._**

(Song ends)

Leonardo noticed that Bello was still having trouble doing his stance once the other's had finished he would have  
a talk with Bello later about doing his stance properly.

"You three are dismissed". Leonardo said to Conan Kanja and Justice

"Bello I want to talk to you alone". He said to his youngest student

"Um yes sensai Leo". Bello said to his uncle/sensai

* * *

OK SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF THE SONG?.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG IT'S FROM MULAN I'LL MAKE A MAN OUT OF YOU BUT INSTEAD OF MAN I USED TURTLE.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES ALLOWED.


	17. Chapter 17 Good Enough

Justice walked around the lair for awhile with Conan and Kanja the teenaged tiger looked at his  
friend who was walking away from them Justice couldn't keep her eye's off of Raphael even though.  
He was a tough turtle to crack she still had a secret crush on him Justice watched the red masked turtle  
creaming Mikey on some racing game.

"Oi Mikey ya knucklehead, I ain't gonna lose to you". Raphael said while teasing his little brother

Justice smiled at Raph wishing that she could tell him how much she really loves him  
but she couldn't find the right words Justice then walked towards the sewer's entrance.

(Justice begins to sing)

**_Under your spell again...  
I can't say no to you...  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand...  
I can't say no to you..._**

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly...  
Now I can't let go of this dream...  
I can't breath but I feel...

Raphael stopped for a moment he turned his head and looked at Justice who was singing  
he thought that she had a beautiful voice.

**_Good enough...  
I feel good enough for you..._**

Drink up sweet decadence...  
I can't say no to you...  
And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind...  
I can't say no to you...

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely...  
Now I can't let go of this dream...  
Can't believe that I feel...

"I ain't about to let, my emotion's get to me". Raphael thought to himself

"Woah she sing's beautifully". Conan thought

**_Good enough...  
I feel good enough...  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good..._**

And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall...  
Pour real life down on me...  
Cause I can't hold on to anything this good...  
Enough...  
Am I good enough...  
For you to love me too?...

So take care what you ask of me...  
Cause I can't say no to you...

(Justice finishes the song)

Raphael couldn't keep his eye's off of Justice she was indeed a beautiful female turtle  
Mikey was watching Raphael look at Justice and he thought that she and him would make a cute couple.

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

I DON'T OWN THE SONG GOOD ENOUGH EVANESCENSE DOES.

ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF RAPHAEL AND JUSTICE SHOULD THOSE TWO BE TOGETHER?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile back in the dojo area Bello was being lectured by his uncle and sensai Leonardo  
about keeping up his stance and doing it correctly the younger turtle kept his eye's looking.  
On the ground he felt really bad for displeasing his uncle/sensai Bello had tried his best  
to please his sensai after all Bello didn't like fighting but he had to have some skill's just in case he runs into some trouble.

"Bello I know your trying, your best but you've got to do better". Leonardo said to his younger student

"I'm sorry master, Leo I tried my best I really did". Bello said to Leo almost in tears

"Your dismissed Bello". Leonardo said to his young student

Bello bowed to Leonardo and then left to find Kanja and Conan who were listening to music  
and Kanja was singing along to the music Kanja saw Bello and asked him to join them.

"Come on Bello, join us". Kanja said to Bello

"Ok what are you guy's doing?". Bello asked Kanja and Conan

"Nothing much, just listening to music". Conan said to his friend

The three boy's listened to music for awhile untill it changed to a band called Paramore  
Kanja loved the song Misery Business.

* * *

OK SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S A LITTLE SHORT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.


	19. Chapter 19

Kanja really like the band called Paramore Bello liked classical music and Justice liked anything with Christina Aguilera  
her favorite song was Fighter Justice was in the training area with Raphael they were practicing together Mikey thought.  
That those two would be adorable as a couple together but he knew if he teased them about it Justice would hurt  
Mikey so bad that he would feel it everywhere the orange masked turtle knew not to pick a fight with Justice or Raph.

"You ain't so tough Justice are ya?". Raphael teased the hot pink and bright purple mask female turtle

"Oh yeah Raph, just wait and see". Justice said to Raphael

Justice then puched the bag really hard and it slammed onto the ground hard  
Raphael was shocked and completely impressed he liked her attitude and her toughness.

"Ya know something Justice I like yer style". Raphael said to Justice

"Thanks Raph I knew you would".Justice said to Raphael while she blushed

Bello Kanja and Conan shook their heads they knew she had a hugh crush on Raphael she just didn't want  
to admit it Conan then told Kanja and Bello that they should get them together and alone.

"Are you sure about this Conan?". Bello asked his friend

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S SHORT.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	20. Chapter 20 Donatello and Bello

Meanwhile Bello was thinking on how he could improve his stance and to make  
his uncle Leonardo proud of him Bello went to his and Donatello's room to think.  
For awhile once he got into the room he saw his father Donatello working on the computer  
as always Donnie saw his young son walking into the room.

"Hey, Bello how was training?". Donatello asked his son even though he knew how the training was

"Wasn't to good, dad". Bello sighed while sitting on his bed

"Hey, I know Leo can be a little strict with the lessons". Donatello camly said to his son

Bello sighed sadly he told his dad how was he going to perfect his stance he couldn't get  
everything right Donatello sighed as he sat down beside his young son and told him that.  
All it takes to make a perfect stance was to practice practice and even more practice  
Bello nodded to his dad and said that he'll practice extra hard that made Donnie proud.

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S SUPER SHORT BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER.

SO ANY IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?.

I'LL BE GRATEFUL.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.


	21. Chapter 21 She's Not Crying Anymore

While Bello was with his father teaching him a proper way to do a perfect stance  
Kanja was sitting down on the couch with Conan while remembering his friend Belle.  
Back at his old home he wondered how she was doing without him he thought that  
maybe she forgot about him or that she fell in love with another lion mutant.

"I miss you Belle". Kanja thought sadly to himself

(Kanja begin's to sing)

**_She use to cry when I come home late...  
She couldn't buy the lies I told...  
All she wanted was to be needed...  
Someone that she could call her own...  
The love I know I took for granted...  
Untill she walked out of my door...  
Too little too late to say I'm sorry...  
'Cause she's not crying anymore..._**

Leonardo was in the kitchen helping Michaelangelo cooking dinner untill  
he heard Kanja singing in the living room.

**_She's not crying anymore...  
She ain't lonely any longer...  
There's a smile upon her face...  
A new love takes my place...  
She's not crying anymore.._**

I hear she's really doin' well now...  
She's picked herself up off the ground...  
I wasn't there when I was needed...  
But I was there to let her down...  
Sometimes you know I feel so foolish...  
If I knew then what I know now...  
Another tear would never fall...  
'Cause I'd give our love my all...  
If we could work thing's out somehow...

Conan was surprised he hadn't heard Kanja sing before even Justice was surprised  
Raphael listened carefully to the song.

**_She's not crying anymore...  
She ain't lonely any longer...  
There's a smile upon her face...  
A new love takes my place...  
She's not crying anymore..._**

She's not crying anymore...  
She ain't lonely any longer...  
There's a smile upon her face...  
A new love takes my place...  
She's not crying anymore...

There's a smile upon her face...  
A new love takes my place...  
She's not crying anymore...

(Song ends)

"Wow Kanja that was great and sad". Conan said to his friend

"What did you expect a happy song?". Kanja joked around Conan

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

PLEASE TELL ME HONESTLY WHAT YOU THINK OF THE SONG?.

ALSO I DON'T OWN THE SONG SHE'S NOT CRYING ANYMORE BILLY RAY CYRUS OWNS THE SONG.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES.


	22. Chapter 22

Bello had, finally perfected his stance, when he was doing it with, his father Donatello was proud of Bello.  
He told him, that he did an excellent job, on the stance and that he should, go and show Leonardo. Bello did as he was told,  
to do Bello will always listen, to his father the younger turtle, walked out of his and Donatello's room. And went to find his uncle and sensai,  
Leonardo who was in the, kitchen with Michaelangelo helping him with, dinner from the smell of it dinner was definately pizza.

"Uncle Leo, I finally mastered my stance". Bello said to his uncle Leonardo

"Good job, Bello show me". Leonardo said to Bello

Little Bello, then showed his uncle the stance, and he did it perfectly Leonardo was very proud, of him he then told Bello.  
That in their next lesson, he'll be teaching him some, ninja moves, and how to balnce well. Bello nodded to his uncle and sensai,  
he told Leonardo that he'll, do his best Leonardo smiled at Bello, Kanja and Conan looked into the kitchen. And noticed that Bello,  
had finally perfected his stance, also they had smelled the pizza, and were getting hungry so was Michaelangelo.

"And Mikey, try not to eat the pizza before we get a slice". Leonardo said to his little brother

"Aww, man come bro, please". Michaelangelo begged Leonardo for a small bite of pizza

"Sorry, Mikey no can do bro". Leonardo said to the orange masked turtle

* * *

Ok wow sorry I haven't updated this story for awhile.

So what should happen next any idea's?.

Please read and review no flames are allowed.


End file.
